


And They Were Roommates

by Captorvating



Series: Edling Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, theyre dating and live together thats the canon, theyre fake fighting i promise, theyre gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: ed and ling are Roommates





	And They Were Roommates

Ed grins. “Ling what are you doing.”

 

“You’re gonna get through this. You’re gonna live, I promise.” Ling lays on the ground with his upper body slipping off the couch, titanic style. He grabs Ed’s arm. “You’re going to make it, Ed.”

 

Ed snorts and quirks an eyebrow. “There’s room on the couch, you know.”

 

**“Don’t you go off and forget about me, okay?”** Ling pats Ed’s arm. “Keep my memory alive.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Never let go, Ling. There’s room on this couch for you to survive and not get brutally eaten by sharks. Is that what happens? I’ve never seen Titanic.” Ed flicks a piece of popcorn, it bounces off Ling’s face. “Are you gonna do this every movie night?”

 

Ling grins and climbs up on the couch. “Would I be a good roommate if I didn’t?”

 

“You would, yes.”

 

“Nope can’t hear you! Every single movie night I’m required by law to be as dramatic as possible! If I don’t, I’ll go to jail, do you want that, Ed?” He leans in close.

 

Ed stares at him blankly before licking his hand and pushing him away. Ling screeches and scrambles off the couch, knocking the popcorn off as well. Both boys just stare at it for an entire minute. 

 

“How  _ dare _ you, Edward Whatever Your Middle Name Is Elric. You destroyed our last bowl of popcorn. You’ve killed us both. We can’t live through the rest of the movie night with no popcorn!” Ling throws his arms up in the air and waves them around. He points accusingly at his friend. “You have to get the other snacks. You  _ insult  _ me.”

 

“You got in my face and knocked the popcorn over!  _ You  _ get the snacks! I’m comfy you couldn’t  _ pry _ me from this seat. Ling Yao you have ruined our movie night. This gives you the title of ‘Worst Roommate Edward Elric Has Ever Had’, congrats.” Ed crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out.

 

“That’s- that’s not even an award that I can win! Living with your brother and best friend doesn’t count, I’m the only roommate you’ve had!”

 

“Un-fork-unit.”

 

Ling flops back on the couch and lays across Ed’s lap.  _ You’re  _ un-fork-unit. Your gross hand- you better wash that.” Ed wipes it on the couch. “ _ Disgusting.”  _

 

“I’ll do it again if you don’t let me watch the movie.” 

 

“Enjoy your movie, my good friend.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> edling week day 5! my tumblr is @trans-elrics


End file.
